Fiction Dreams in Digital
by Sailor Otaku
Summary: This is a story I years ago, but I re-did it. It's about 18's thoughts after she turned into a cyborg, and how it happened. HIATUS
1. The Accident

Well, this is a story that I made up last year, and I hope to make it better. I got the inspiration for this story from a song called "Fiction (Dreams in Digital)" (like the title ) by Orgy. Thanks to those that reviewed to my story before, I have tried my best to make this better without making you wait so long. Well, on will the story (btw it's not a one shot like last time). Enjoy!

Juuhachi's POV

Chapter 1

"The Accident"

I am 18 years old and tonight was the night I was going to shine. It's the night of my graduation dance and I was going to be noticed by everyone.

I'm wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt (with strips) under, a sleeveless jean jacket, skirt, navy nylons and brown boots. Obliviously I wasn't wearing that to the dance. I am going to pick up my dress at my friend's house.

Nothing could go wrong tonight, I won't let it.

"HAHAHA!" my twin brother and his best friend Ginji laughed, they were planning to crash the party, _my _party.

"Stop it you two!" I yelled, "You're not ruining my chances of being noticed!"

"Aw, C'mon, sis," pleaded my brother, "stop being a spoiled-sport."

"No way!" And turned, "Anyway, _you're _taking me to Chizuru's house." Chizuru was my best friend, and nothing will ever change that. In fact, I had two necklaces that I _never _take off, one is a half a heart that said "Friends" and on the bottom it says "ever." Chizuru had the other piece that said "Best," and on the bottom of that it says "For," so if you put the pieces together, it says "Best Friends Forever."

My other necklace was a locket that had a picture of Chizuru and me. Chizuru was real funny, and a coward at times, but when her friends were in trouble, she was real brave, even though she would be shaking inside.

My brother grumbled about taking me to Chizuru's and walked away with Ginji.

I breathed in the fresh air and looked to the purple sky. Everything was going great! Nothing can stop me now!

It was about 8:00, and the party started at 9:00, and I wasn't even at Chizuru's house yet! My brother knows that we (as in Chizuru and I) have to put on our make-up! And yet he's still taking his time!

"NI-CHAN!" I yelled "Hurry up!!!!!!"

"Alright, alright," he said holding his head, "grouch."

"Well, excuse me! You're making me late!"

"Its 8:15, the party doesn't start for another 45 minutes."

"I have to go to Chizuru's house!"

"Oh, that's right!"

hmph "I bet you didn't even forget!" I complained as I jumped in the car.

"Stop whining," now he complained and started-up the car.

We drove off, and it was pitch-black outside, "Thank Goodness for headlights," I said looking to the side, hardly seeing anything. But just then I saw an old man with a grey mustache, beard, and hair, and he had eerie eyes. But I noticed him, I saw him before.

"Hey, ni-chan," I said nudging my brother a little bit, "Isn't that the old professor that used to work at our school?"

"Hey, yea! It is!" he said looking at me, "They say he was kicked out for his crazy notions, he said something like 'making perfect beings,' or something like that, pretty crazy, huh?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded, "Hey I remember him! But what was his name?! I always used to fall asleep in his classes!"

"Oh, yea! I remember that!" he and I both laugh, but then a bright light came into my eyes, the light was coming from in front of us! "Ni-chan!!!! Stop! Slow Down!!!" I screamed.

My brother tried to stop or slow down, but it was too late, I knew it was too late............

I screamed one last time as the glass from the window came crashing down and we went crashing forward. My.................my dream..................what will come of that? What of my brother? What of me? I closed my eyes as the blood from my forehead came into my eyes. Tears came pouring down, as I breathed my last breath..........

How was that? Better than the last one? I hope so! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! If you don't tell me what you think, I can't write any more so please review! Also, this is IMPORTANT: I need to think of Juuhachi's real name, I tried to think of a pretty name, and all I came up with is Ayane or Aya, PLEASE tell me which one you think her name should be, or if you have a name already, please tell me. Also, can you please tell me a name for Juunana-gou? Please and Thank you! Until next time

Ja ne!


	2. Who Am I?

Hiya! I'm back!!!! Thanks for reviews! Happy am I. Here's the long awaited chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

"Who am I?"

"Ugh," I moaned turning my head. Where am I? Who am I? Oh No! I can't even remember the simplest of questions!!!! The only thing I can remember is the last thing that happened to me, which was that accident. B-but how did I survive? That pain was so real! I should be dead!

"Ugh!" I moaned again. It WAS real, my head hurts so much! I get it I must be in the hospital. But this place is so cold! Is this really a hospital?

"Ni-chan," was the word that came out of my mouth next. How was he? Is _he _still alive?

"W-where?" words were just flying out of my mouth, no one would answer.

"Ow," I said, something was poking at my head, like a needle or something.

"W-who...............?" I finally decided to open my eyes, if someone _was _doing surgery, shouldn't the person the doctor's doing the surgery to be asleep?

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see straight, at first I thought my eyes sight was all weird because I hadn't used my eyes for awhile. As I started to open my eyes wider, I found that something _was_ wrong with my eyes. I saw blocks, everywhere, and the colors were weird. I saw in grayish-blue, blue, yellow, red and black.

"HUH?!" I started to panic.

"Oh, don't open those yet," said a mysterious voice, "Those aren't activated yet."

ACTIVATED?! MY EYES?! I wanted to see who this mysterious man was I was about to lift my head, but a sudden rush of pain came to me and I put my head down.

"Oh, and don't move yet either, you may ruin everything."

Huh? Ruin everything? What the hell is he talking about? "UGH!" he was poking at my head again, "Can't you knock me out or something? If you were a GOOD doctor you would know to knock out the person your performing surgery on."

"Oh, I AM a good doctor," said the man laughing, "I just want to do something."

"What?!" I said getting impatient this pain was too much.

"What do you remember?" the man asked me.

"I...............I" the more I thought about what I remembered the more I forgot, so I said what I could think of, "I remember Ni-chan, and the car, and a light."

What happened? I thought that I knew more than that. Something was happening to me, something weird, I'm starting to freak out.

"Are you sure that's all you remember?" said the man.

"Why are you so interested?" I said trying to make something into sense.

"Are you or are you not?!" the man got impatience.

"I'll answer you after you answer me," I said trying to negotiate with him: Wrong choice.

"No! You answer me!" he yelled and did something with his needle and "OW!" I yelled, as he pierced my head with the needle.

"Yes! Yes! That's all I remember!" I yelled.

"Good, now time for sleep," said the man calming down.

"Wait..........." hopefully this time he'll give me a chance, "How's my brother?"

"Oh, I'm about to work on him next," thankfully the man answered, "Say good night!"

My eyes closed as I drifted off to sleep.

How was that? Good? Bad? In the middle? (I know this chapter was short, but school and this stupid computer are not a good mix!) And for 18 I got one vote for Aya and for 17 Jet, Naoko or Akira for a name. What do you think? Please keep reviewing! The reviews mean something to me even if they are bad. Please and Thank you! Until next time

Ja ne


	3. I am who You say I am

Thank you for the reviews!!!!! I hope that you will enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 3:

"I am who You say I am"

"Wake up! Wake up, my perfect beings! I am your father, your master, your _everything_, Dr. Gero! You are No. 17 and No. 18!"

I opened my eyes and got up, "Everything," I repeated.

"That's right my dear! Everything! You are mine! I _created_ you!" said "my everything" as he put his hand under my chin.

"So we have to do whatever you say?" asked No. 17.

"N-ni-chan?" The word flew out of my mouth.

"Yes," Dr. Gero spoke, "He's your brother, your twin to be exact."

"Twin," we both said and examined our faces, then No. 17 asked, "Are we identical? Do I have blue eyes and blonde hair?"

I was confused, at first I thought _I _had _black _hair, but we aren't exactly the same.

"No, no," said Dr. Gero, "You DO have blue eyes, but NOT blonde hair. Look."

He handed us a mirror, and we examined our faces. I don't look half bad, I liked what I saw.

"You are here to help me rid this world of every human," Dr. Gero interrupted my thoughts, "Every last one of them, they are sinful, and they never once listened to me. They are _very _deceitful."

"What can we do?" I asked him.

"Focus," he said, "Focus your energy, push the energy you've gathered and push it to your fingertips."

Ni-chan 17 got it before me, and almost hit "our everything." "Hey, this is cool!" my brother said happily.

After a while, I finally got it. "Hey, your fight Juu-ni!" I decided that I'd called Ni-chan 17 "Juu-ni".

"Told you, Juu-ne," now he decided a name for me too.

"Now, I want you to kill all humans," Dr. Gero said, "or, at least make them suffer as much as you possibly can."

"Including you, _father_?" Juu-ni said while he got his "ki" ready.

"NO!" Dr. Gero was furious.

"I was just kidding old-timer," Juu-ni said while his ki disappeared.

"But," I decided I was going to get the attention, "If we kill all humans, who'd be left? And why would we kill them?"

"Because No. 18," Gero said, "I'm going to make millions of "you", perfect beings, and rule over this planet. And you'll kill them because they've done bad things. They've made fun of me and kicked me out of what I loved doing, and for that they must pay!"

I didn't really understand, but, oh well, I had to obey.

"Now go."

"How?" Juu-ni and I asked.

"Fly!" said Gero, "Don't tell me you don't know how!"

In an instant I knew how to, it was weird. I jumped and flew away with my brother, but I heard Gero say, "I programmed them to know this stuff! Did I wake them up too soon? Was I finished?"

I had no idea what he was talking about, but it didn't matter. I was more concerned with where we were going to go.

Juu-ni stopped, "There's a perfect place!"

I followed him slowly; I didn't want to kill anyone. I………………it felt……….._wrong_.

Wrong? What was wrong? Dr. Gero said that _they_ were wrong. Who's right? He created me. He must have created me from a reason. Right? Maybe, _he's _the one who's right? I…………I don't know.

Juu-ni blasted away laughing, "THIS IS FUN!!!! C'mon Juu-ne!"

Hmmmmmm……….. Maybe Gero is right………….. This is my job, he created me to do this; for a reason. I started to use my ki, I fired without even looking, it didn't want to see the pitiful people running away saying "Save us!" They should have saved themselves by not committing so many crimes.

"THIS IS GREAT!!!!! I CAN GET WHATEVER I WHAT WITH THIS POWER!!!!!!" yelled Juu-ni.

"Don't, you," I said, "Don't you feel at least a bit sad?"

"Juu-ne," he said, "We were made for this, you can't feel sorry for someone who died you don't know, can you?"

He thought what I had thought, but……..still, "you feel sorry when you're the one who killed them."

He looked at me weirdly and flew away saying, "It doesn't matter, they can't be mad if they're dead. Their loved ones can't avenge us if they're dead too."

He was right. They're all going to die anyway. We don't know any of them. Why would we grieve?

I learned to use my powers to an advantage. I got whatever I wanted in stores, and I could do whatever I wanted without anyone saying I couldn't.

I was walking down the street of the next town, when someone called out.

"Aya! Aya!" yelled a girl.

I kept walking, but she kept calling "Aya! Aya!"

Finally I turned to see who see was yelling at. She looked straight at me, she had shoulder length black hair and dark eyes, she then said, "It _is _you, Aya! I was so worried!"

"What?"

"What do you mean '_what_'?" the girl asked.

"Who are you?"

"WHAT?! You don't know? Well, it's been a year…………….But it's ME, Chizuru!" the girl "Chizuru" cried.

"_Chi_-_zu_-_ru_?" I repeated.

"You, you, don't remember?" Her eyes filled with tears, "I am your best friend!"

"You lie," I said, "I don't know you."

"Yes, yes, you do!" she cried and pulled out 2 necklaces, "See! See?! Look! This is a picture of you!"

I examined her necklaces, one said: "BEST" and on the bottom, "FOR". The other had a picture of me and a girl with short spiky black hair and dark eyes. I examined the girl's face closely, then I noticed it was Chizuru's face.

"See? Did something happen to you? Why don't you remember?" she started to cry.

I felt mad, that _was _me, and how'd she get my picture? Dr. Gero made me! He didn't lie, did he? No, he couldn't have! I _do not_ know this girl! She's lying!

"YOU'RE LYING!!!!!" My ki rose.

"No, no! It's the truth!" she said as it seemed she was being blown away by my power.

"STOP LYING!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I blasted her. She fell to the ground as everyone either stared or helped Chizuru. "Don't anyone EVER play tricks or lie to me AGAIN!!!"

I flew angrily "home", as I did, I looked at that liar's face one more time. Her eyes were filled with tears, even though everyone said she was going to be alright. She looked at me saying, "Aya……………"

How dare that girl! I now know why Gero wants all those humans dead! I sat down in frustration, Juu-ni and Gero weren't home yet. I decided to look around. I saw too tables, that must have been the place Gero had made us; my birth place.

I looked at the tables, there were red stains on the tables, it looked, it looked like it was blood. ………….Maybe Gero had an accident with his tools?

Next, I looked at a shelf full of books, most of the pages were full of diagrams. Then, I came cross a CD that read "Aya's Memories".

I was in shock, was that girl right? Or is it another Aya?

A/N: How was that? Did you notice that Gero left 18 and 17 too much with their emotions? And does Chizuru remind you of anyone? Short black spiky hair? Dark eyes? Funny, and a little bit of a coward, but when it comes to friends she's brave? Well, anyway, is 17's real name Jet, or something else? And I decided to put Juu-ni because I thought it would be weird Nana-ni. And I wanted to put Juu-ne, but Hachi-ne sound pretty cool. But I already put it in. Well, Until Next Time

Ja ne


	4. Aya's Memories

**HAHAHA! I'm Back! Did ya' miss me! I hope so 'cause I missed you guys! (all 4 of you) Thank you for reviewing before, I should have updated sooner, but MY STUPID COMPUTER WOULDN'T WORK! So I am sorry. In this chapter No. 18 is kinda re-living her past. Okay? On with the chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

"Aya's Memories"

I was determined to find out who this "Aya" was, so I put the CD in the main computer and hooked the wires to me and laid down on the table in which I was "born."

I took a deep breath; it was either a blast from the past, or a cruel joke. The program started……………………

_Flashback to younger years_

"C'mon, no fair Jet!" the little girl exclaimed as her twin teased her, "Give me back my dolly!"

"Nuh-uh!" he said hanging it over her head, Jet loved to tease her.

"Mommie! Jet's taken my dolly!"

"No I didn't!" he said giving her the doll back before mom came.

"Now, now," Mom said, "Jet no teasing your sister. Aya, don't complain if he gives it back to you."

"But, Mommie," this little girl Aya was me, "When I called you he gave it back!"

My mother just smiled. She was absolutely beautiful with her shoulder length blonde hair; I wanted to be just like her when I grew up.

When Mom waked away Jet spoke up, "Why do ya' always hafta be a tattle-tale!"

"I'm not a tattle-tale!" I shouted.

"Oh, yeah? Then why did you rat on me!"

"How else was I gonna get my dolly!"

"By doing everything I say!"

"No way!"

Always little arguments between my brother and I, but it's not to say we didn't do each other favors.

"Giddy-up!" I said as I rode Jet's back, "Giddy-up!"

"You're too heavy!" Jet exclaimed.

"No, I'm not! Faster, Jet the jet-powered horse!" I pointed outward and giggled, I was so girlish.

"The what?" he said getting a little upset, and kicked me off, "Don't make fun of my name!"

"I wasn't making fun of your name! I thought it would be kinda funny if I said that!" I laughed.

"Well it isn't funny," he said, "that's my name!"

"Sorry," I felt a little guilty.

But he did get back at me sometimes. As I played with my fake make-up kit he came in to tease me by pretending to be me in a very stupid voice saying, "Oh look at me, I'm so pretty!"

After that I started to cry, and Mom came in, "Jet, how many times do I have to tell, stop teasing your sister!"

"I'm sorry mama."

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Aya!"

"Sorry Aya!" he said in a tone that didn't sound too much like he was sorry, and as he walked out of the room he stuck his tongue out at me.

After Jet left, Mom fixed my poorly done pig-tails (made by myself, of course), and made them herself. Hers were perfect, she was perfect, I couldn't ask for a better mom.

"Thank you mommie," I said as she tied a red ribbon in my pig-tails.

"No problem, sweetie," she said getting up.

Everything my mom did I wanted to do and she would tell me after getting in trouble (if I started crying), "It's okay, it's okay, you know? I used to be just like you when I was little."

That would cheer me right up.

ooooooo Some years later ooooooooo

"Come over today, Chizuru!" I exclaimed to my best friend, wearing my two necklaces. Every year we'd update the pictures in our lockets.

"Um, okay!" she said.

Then Jet came up to me and said, "Ginji is coming over, kay? Ja ne!"

"But!" I tried to protest but he was long gone, "Well, hopefully he won't bother us." Chizuru just nodded.

Too bad I was wrong, Jet and Ginji beat Chizuru and I home, and they had I surprise for us: water balloons.

"AHHHHH!" we screamed as the cold water hit us, "JET! GINJI!"

"Ah, don't get so mad, sis," Jet said calmly trying to hold in his laugh as we dripped soaked and wet, "The pigtails didn't look good anyway."

"Why you!" I couldn't control my anger; I am _never _good at that. Even though I was wearing a skirt, I pounced on my brother, getting him wet too, and try to beat him up. Having a brother like this, you would learn a few tricks in fighting.

While Ginji was trying to pry me off of Jet, Chizuru got a-hold of the water balloons.

"Hey, Ginji, CATCH!" as soon as Ginji turned his head the balloon hit his face.

"Hey! No fair!" Ginji said grabbing a water balloon and try to hit Chizuru. She was trying to run for it, and it worked, instead of hitting her, the water balloon hit my brother and me.

"Ginji! What the heck are you doing!" shouted Jet he was soaked too.

"I didn't mean to," said Ginji, "I was trying to get Chizuru!"

"Well, next time don't throw it while she in front of us!" Jet pushed me off and Ginji and Jet broke out in a fight.

Chizuru and I started to laugh and grabbed the last two water balloons. And since they were arguing, they didn't really move much, so they were easy targets.

"Hey!" they both said as we laughed.

"Hey! Kids! What are you guys going soaking wet! You'll catch a cold!" my mother said, "Hold on, I'll get some towels."

She came back with my dad, they both had two towels in hand and wrapped it around us.

"You guys should change. Aya give Chizuru some of your clothes. Same goes with you Jet."

Fun fights like this always break out. Well, actually as it happened I was pretty pissed-off, but looking back it was pretty fun.

But as everyone knows, I'm sure, to every good time, there's a bad time too.

oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo

As I was coming home from school with Jet, there was a very big crowd surrounding a truck and a little car.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"'Dunno," Jet smiled, "Let's find out!"

We went into the crowd, but I wish we hadn't, "Jet! Jet, Look! It looks like mom's car!"

Jet and I looked as hard as we could into the truck and the most horrible thing I could think of, it was my mom instead that smashed car.

"MOM! MOM!" Jet and I shouted as we walked up to the car, The police tried to stop us, but we fought back, "That's MY MOM in there!"

The police permitted us to talk to her, "Mommie? Are you gonna be alright?" We started to cry.

My mother smiled as if nothing was wrong, "I want you guys to take care of daddy, okay?"

"Don't talk like you aren't coming home," Jet said.

"Kids," My mother was now serious, "I'm trapped. I cannot get out. Understand that? You have to care of yourselves and your father, got that? Tell him I love him and I love you too. Jet, no teasing your sister. Aya don't tempt him by making him mad."

"Mommie………………I love you……………"

Mother smiled and closed her eyes. Jet and I Aya couldn't control ourselves and cried and cried and cried. We would never be the same. It wasn't fair……………….

ooooooooo As years went by oooooooooo

Chizuru is always there for me, even when my mother died, she cried too. That day, the day my mother died, I knew I had to grow up, and do what's best for me. I tried so hard to be like my mother, but I was never noticed in school, or I was never noticed the way I wanted to be.

Chizuru understood. Probably always will.

Jet wasn't really ever the same either. I always thought I was closer to mom, but that day I learned we were equally close to our mother.

Hm. Isn't funny for something to have to be taken away for you to understand more?

Jet stopped teasing me as much (well, he did tease me sometimes, but not a lot), but he was still my brother (so should I say boy) and still loved to play tricks on people. And _maybe_ sometimes I'd help…………………

But the thing I hated most at school was our boring professor, Professor Gero. Professor Gero would go on and on _and on_ about perfection. I always thought something was wrong with the old man. His classes were so boring Jet and I couldn't help but fall asleep.

"Miss Aya! Mister Jet! Falling asleep in class again!" Gero said angrily, "Funny how you have so much energy throughout the day but in MY class……………….."

"Sorry Gero," Jet said, "But the other classes took a lot out of us and"

"And this happens every day?"

"Well"

"As I thought! Wake up and pay attention I was a two page essay on our class today, and you better started paying attention because the class is almost over!" and then I heard him mumble, "sinful creatures."

As soon as he turned him back, I stuck out my tongue, I know it was childish, but what was I supposed to do?

A couple of weeks after, Gero was fired for his crazy notions and dangerous "experiments" on humans.

Jet and I didn't care what it meant, we were just glad he was gone. And the next thing I was looking for was my graduation.

oooooooooo Graduation ooooooooo

Tonight was the night I was going to shine. It's the night of my graduation dance and I was going to be noticed by everyone.

Nothing could go wrong tonight, I won't let it.

"HAHAHA!" my twin brother and his best friend Ginji laughed, they were planning to crash the party, _my _party.

"Stop it you two!" I yelled, "You're not ruining my chances of being noticed!"

"Aw, C'mon, sis," pleaded Jet, "stop being a spoiled-sport."

"No way!" And turned, "Anyway, _you're _taking me to Chizuru's house."

Jet grumbled about taking me to Chizuru's and walked away with Ginji.

I breathed in the fresh air and looked to the purple sky. Everything was going great! Nothing can stop me now!

oooooooooo

It was about 8:00, and the party started at 9:00, and I wasn't even at Chizuru's house yet! My brother knows that we (as in Chizuru and I) have to put on our make-up! And yet he's still taking his time!

"Jet!" I yelled "Hurry up!"

"Alright, alright," he said holding his head, "grouch."

"Well, excuse me! You're making me late!"

"Its 8:15, the party doesn't start for another 45 minutes."

"I have to go to Chizuru's house!"

"Oh, that's right!"

hmph "I bet you didn't even forget!" I complained as I jumped in the car.

"Stop whining," now he complained and started-up the car.

We drove off, and it was pitch-black outside, "Thank Goodness for headlights," I said looking to the side, hardly seeing anything. But just then I saw an old man with a grey mustache, beard, and hair, and he had eerie eyes. But I noticed him, I saw him before.

"Hey, Jet," I said nudging my brother a little bit, "Isn't that the old professor that used to work at our school?"

"Hey, yea! It is!" he said looking at me, "They say he was kicked out for his crazy notions, he said something like 'making perfect beings,' or something like that, pretty crazy, huh?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded, "Hey I remember him! But what was his name! I always used to fall asleep in his classes!"

"Oh, yea! I remember that!" he and I both laugh, but then a bright light came into my eyes, the light was coming from in front of us! "Jet! Stop! Slow Down!" I screamed.

My brother tried to stop or slow down, but it was too late, I knew it was too late…………

I screamed one last time as the glass from the window came crashing down and we went crashing forward. My……………..my dream………………what will come of that? What of my brother? What of me? I closed my eyes as the blood from my forehead came into my eyes. Tears came pouring down, as I breathed my last breath……….

oooooooooOOOOOOooooooo

My eyes opened as soon as they closed in my memories. That's right, _my _memories. It was me no don't about it. And now I get it Gero was the one who was waiting, waiting for us to crash. Maybe he wasn't waiting for _us _in particular, but someone. Someone to crash so he could make us into his little puppets.

I unhooked the wires connecting me to the computer and walked over to the trash and dug through it. There it is! My necklaces……………I can't believe I hurt Chizuru, she was the only other person, other than my mother, I wanted to be like. I started to cry, how could he do that? How could he kill everyone without a guilty conscience? How could he kill me and my brother?

"That bastard!" (a/n: excuse the language, but she's really pissed-off), I said as I kicked the trash can all the way across the room. The trash can was all dent, if the was a person, they'd be dead from the moment I kicked them. See? See what a murder I've become?

But what was I going to do? I couldn't take Gero on, he probably knows my weakness. I should show Jet's memories too. But when I have time? I'm sure if he was by himself, he could watch it, but if he and I are here, chances are Gero would be here too. I have to wait for Jet to recover his memories, and then maybe we could take Gero on together.

I only knew one thing for sure, I wouldn't kill anyone anymore. No more doing his will. That man ruined my life, why should I help him. My dreams and hopes were all destroyed and I wasn't going to stand for that. As soon as Jet knows, we'll get him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooo

A/N: How was that? I wasn't going to write the whole story of her life that would be way too much so just parts. Well, anyway REVIEW! And I'll love you forever! It really makes me feel happy and want to write more when you review, and thank you those who have reviewed before:

**craZy18gurl, dark-mean-me, xXEvil OneXx, **and **dingrick **

Well, Until next time

Ja ne!


End file.
